


Romantic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by LacrimaDraconis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimaDraconis/pseuds/LacrimaDraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and for the first time Stiles had a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Beasts and Where to Find Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SourWolfSymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourWolfSymphony/gifts).



> There are changes to the werewolf mythology for both Teen Wolf and Harry Potter to fit this story better.

Stiles was nervous. He was currently sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, trying to gulp down a quick lunch before he had to go and meet Derek. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, no, he absolutely did, but the thing was: they were going on a date. A real date. At Valentine’s Day. It was something Stiles’ could barely comprehend and zoned out over his waffles, staring at the many house-elves already running around busily in preparation of the traditional Valentine’s Dinner at the Great Hall in the evening. It was something a former headmistress had invented back in her days at the school, to get the four houses of Hogwarts to unite and build friendships among them regardless of what you got sorted into. It was a cool thing and Stiles was looking forward to spend the evening with his friends of different grades and houses. Hopefully he’d get to spent it with Derek as well, but Stiles pondered that’d depend on how their date would go.

 

It was his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and for the first time Stiles had a date. Because he was convinced being sent to clean cauldrons with Lizzy Baxter back in second grade and then kissing her on the cheek didn’t count as a proper date. So today counted as his first, with Derek Hale. Stiles was supposed to go on a date with the Derek Hale, sixth year Gryffindor, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and somehow, mysteriously, Stiles’ maybe probably kind of boyfriend.

 

It was still baffling to Stiles, how in the world he could’ve ended up with Derek Hale. They were pretty much polar opposites considering every angle you looked at it.

 

Stiles was muggle born, Derek was a werewolf who also had magic – a rarity and interesting in itself; Stiles was a Slytherin, Derek was a Gryffindor. Granted, so was Stiles’ best friend Scott, but that was a story for another time. Stiles had always had a thing for going unconventional ways, Derek was a stickler to the rules; Stiles was happiest when doing research in the library, Derek was captain of the Quidditch team. Stiles had tried out for the Slytherin team exactly once and, well, it was better for everyone involved that he decided he was way better at staying in the stands and cheering the team on anyway. So while Derek had popularity and supernaturalism going for him and was also drop-dead gorgeous, Stiles was… not much. He was smart though and cute maybe, on a good day, if you were into 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones, topped with a talent for potions and rounded up with probably too much sarcasm.

 

Against all odds though, Stiles and Derek still worked well together, balancing each other out when Derek was too silent and Stiles talked to much. He had been hesitant in the beginning because he was inexperienced regarding relationships and everything he did or said felt awkward to himself, making him think Derek was going to run for the hills any second now. Over the last few weeks though, Stiles had discovered that luckily, despite his looks and following of admirers among the Hogwarts students, deep down Derek was plenty awkward as well and it all boiled down to them being two giant dorks who liked each other despite or maybe even because of everything.

 

It hadn’t been too long ago though that Stiles thought Derek hated his guts. Stiles would hang around the Gryffindor common room quite a lot because Scott was there and while Stiles was proud to be a Slytherin and felt comfortable with his house, he couldn’t get why he shouldn’t be allowed to spend time with his best friend at said best friend’s dorm or common room. So if he wanted to see Scott and Gryffindor Tower was where he could find him, Stiles didn’t mind at all. But he thought Derek did. He had always been rather cold towards Stiles, dismissive at the least and, glaring at him from his spot over at the common room table, he was obviously planning Stiles’ untimely death, getting so worked up on his anger that his cheeks flushed when caught Stiles glancing over.

 

Or so Stiles had thought, and it had hurt because as a matter of fact he really liked Derek. The guy was way smarter than he let on for some reason and regularly made Stiles’ heart flutter and insides melt when he witnessed him helping out first graders with their homework or other kids on the Quidditch field. Wednesday two weeks ago though, Stiles had had it with Derek’s antics after he caught him sneering at a silly story Stiles had been telling Scott and Allison, and he couldn’t take it anymore. Marching over to Derek, he confronted him.

 

“Jeez, Derek. What is your problem with me? Is it because I’m an evil Slytherin tainting your precious Gryffindor Tower? Did I mutter to myself too loudly again in the library yesterday? Because you could’ve just found yourself a different table to sit at easily enough. It’s not like I forced you there or something. So really, please explain your problem, Derek, so maybe I can avoid annoying you so damn much in the future you have to roll your eyes at everything I ever say.”

 

Derek looked paralyzed for a moment, before the expression on his face went from carefully blank to hurt and then angry in about three seconds. Slamming his book on the table he stood up to look Stiles in the eye when he answered.

 

“Maybe I just don’t know how to behave around you, alright?”

 

Stiles just blinked. “What is that supposed to even mean?”

 

“Well, maybe I just like you.”

 

Stiles was stunned into silence by Derek’s words, because that couldn’t be the truth at all. Taking a mental step back he briefly considered just leaving before the buzz of irritation flared up inside of him again. Derek seemed to simply bring it out in him.

 

“Well, maybe you should stop with your weirdo version of pigtail pulling then, grow a pair instead and ask me on a date.”

 

“Maybe I will.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Fine!”

 

Derek stared at him for little bit longer than necessary, but no more words came out of his mouth. He rather huffed and turned around, stomping off in the direction of the dorms.

 

“Huh. Glad we cleared that up,” Scott stated from the other side of the room, waggling his eyebrows at Stiles.

 

Stiles couldn’t believe it. He threw himself on the couch next to his best friend, groaning loudly. “What the hell even happened back there, Scotty?”

 

“How the hell should I know, dude. I always told you Derek liked you though. You just chose not to believe me.”

 

“Not helping, Scott.”

 

Scott raised his hands in defeat at the scowl Stiles shot his way, “Just saying, man.” He looked way too smug for Stiles’ liking.

 

 

*

 

 

And that had been their beginning. In retrospect Stiles found it pretty telling they confessed their feelings of affection and attraction by yelling at each other. The memory still made him smile several times a day.

 

So today was Valentine’s Day at Hogwarts, Stiles was in his fifth year and for the first time he had a date. He knew Derek had planned something for them, but Stiles was at a complete loss as to what it might be. They hadn’t really been dating in the classical sense before, hadn’t kissed or even held hands yet, but taking it slow instead. So they sat together in the library doing their homework in companionable silence or took long walks along the Hogwarts grounds, simply enjoying each other’s company.

 

This afternoon was their first real date though and Stiles hoped for some real development. Derek had sent him a letter at breakfast, telling Stiles to meet him outside the castle after classes, so they could start the rest of the day together. Stiles had been relieved that, whatever Derek’s idea for a first date might turn out to be, they obviously would walk there together. Stiles knew that Derek was into him and was sure above anything else that he would never be mean to Stiles on purpose, still, deep down he had been a little afraid of, say, meeting him at Madam Puddifoot’s only to discover Derek had decided he didn’t like Stiles enough to be worth the hassle and rather not show up to begin with.

 

His insecurities flew right out the window thought when he saw Derek walking towards him, a shy smile playing around his lips but eyes bright with excitement when he came to a stop in front of Stiles.

 

“Ready, Stiles?” he asked and reached for his hand as Stiles started nodding enthusiastically.

 

“Very ready,” Stiles replied, squeezing Derek’s hand softly, marveling at the slight blush that started creeping over Derek’s cheeks when he squeezed back. Maybe Derek really had been rather flustered all those times before, when Stiles thought he had been angry about Stiles’ presence. Huh. Who would’ve thought.

 

 

After they had been walking in silence for a few minutes, the path they were taking clearly leading down to the village of Hogsmeade, Stiles couldn’t contain his curiosity anymore.

 

“So, where are you taking me? Are we going to Madam Puddifoot’s, drink hot chocolate and get shot at by chubby little cupids like all the cool kids do?” He knew his eyebrow waggling was over the top, but sometimes he couldn’t help it. Derek would just have to learn how to deal.

 

Derek stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face Stiles with a frown, visibly paling a little and his mouth dropping open to show what Stiles secretly considered the cutest bunny teeth ever.

 

“What? No, I…Would you want that?” Derek seemed so disappointed and out of his depth at that moment, it made Stiles feel like he kicked a bunny. “I didn’t think you’d ever want that.” Derek’s voice sounded small and Stiles grabbed his Gryffindor scarf, curling his hand into it and against Derek’s chest.

 

“No,” he shouted. “No, Derek. I absolutely do not want that. I was just curious and I know it’s what everyone else does, so I assumed. I…,” he hesitated, “I’ve never been on a Valentine’s date before, you know. Actually, I’ve never been on a date period. I was just babbling and I’m sure I’m going to love whatever you planned.”

 

The sincerity he spoke with luckily seemed to register with Derek because he looked relieved and, in the sweetest gesture Stiles’ had ever experienced, leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Stiles cheek. Stiles could feel his face flaming up at the sappiness it displayed, but he wasn’t able to suppress the grin he felt spreading over his features.

 

Derek cleared his throat awkwardly, before grabbing Stiles’ hand again, pulling him further down the road. “Come on, we’re almost there.”

 

 

*

 

“The Shrieking Shack? Are you kidding me?” Stiles could barely hide his excitement as they stood in front of the abandoned house, staring up the ragged looking building. “I always wanted to go here, this is so cool, Derek.” He was already vibrating with impatience, pulling Derek towards the front door.

 

“I know, Scott told me.”

 

“You asked Scott?”

 

“Yeah, well I… I wanted to make sure to do something you’d enjoy so you wouldn’t get bored, when it’s just me who’s around.”

 

Stiles’ heart melted a little. “I’d never get bored with you Derek, you know that.” He threw Derek a quick, reassuring smile before turning to face the Shrieking Shack again.

 

“Can we go in though? I thought it wasn’t allowed?”

 

“It’s usually not, but -“ Derek rummaged around under his coat, pulling out a piece of metal that glinted in the late afternoon sun, “I have a key.”

 

He knew he was staring unintelligently, but Stiles basically felt his jaw hitting the floor when it dropped. “You have a key. To the Shrieking Shack.”

 

“Yeah, actually. It’s been in the family for a while now.”

 

Something clicked in Stiles’ head as he made the connection. “Ooooh, werewolf. Right.”

 

Derek nodded. “Come one, I’ll tell you inside.”

 

 

It was eerily quiet inside the house, most of the boarded up windows only letting in sunlight through small cracks, layers of dust covering the floor and furniture so thick they swallowed even the sound of their steps.

 

“Whoa,” Stiles gasped quietly, “this is even better than I imagined.” He took a look around before he carefully walked over to the staircase leading up to the second story of the house, minding the loose floorboards and sidestepping other junk that laid scattered around.

 

“Look at these scratch marks, Derek.” The ridges in the wall felt deep and uneven under the tips of Stiles’ fingers.

 

“Those were allegedly made by Remus Lupin, you know, the famous werewolf from the Harry Potter Hogwarts days.” Stiles jumped a little when Derek’s voice came from right next to him all of a sudden. He hadn’t heard him walk over at all.

 

“Yeah, I know the stories, of course. But if he went feral and had to stay here during the full moons, how come you or other werewolves don’t have to be locked away? I always wondered about that.”

 

Derek nodded. “It’s not a very commonly known thing, and since the stories about Harry Potter and therefore Remus Lupin are widely popular, the rest of werewolf mythology doesn’t get much exposure, if at all.”

 

“Is it safe to climb up the stairs? You can tell me about it while we explore.”

 

Derek smiled shyly at Stiles’ words, evidently pleased with Stiles’ interest in the topic. “Yeah, it’s safe,” he replied as he started ascending the stairs, beckoning Stiles to follow him.

 

“The main point is that there are both born werewolves as well as bitten ones. With the bitten wolves, like Remus Lupin was, it’s like a disease. The human body cannot contain the shift and people go mad with aggression and pain. That’s where all the scratches on the walls, ripped curtains and broken furniture in here come from. It’s one of the biggest crimes in werewolf society to bite a human. It’s just… it’s not right.”

 

“I can see that. It must’ve been horrible for them, too.” Stiles mused.

 

“Yes, but at least he couldn’t hurt anyone else in here. My family on the other hand, we are born werewolves. We learn control early on as kids, and when we shift – which we actually don’t until we’re about twelve, thirteen years old – we look like ordinary wolves, albeit a little bigger.”

 

Stiles had let his hands wander over the sofa they had walked towards, stirring up years old dust and loose shreds of what must’ve been a pillowcase once, while listening intently. His head snapped up at Derek’s words about shifting.

 

“Could you shift right now?”

 

Derek let out a small chuckle, clearly amused. “Nah, only when it’s the full moon.”

 

Stiles felt a tiny little surge of disappointment at that, but nodded in acknowledgment. “Ah, makes sense.”

 

When he looked back up at Derek he saw a glint of mischief in those hazel-green eyes and smirk tugging at the corner of Derek’s lip.

 

“I _can_ howl though,” Derek stated, taking Stiles’ hand to drag him over to one of the windows. “Ready?” he asked, but didn’t wait for an actual answer before tipping his head back and letting out a, Stiles couldn’t describe it as anything else, a wolf’s howl.

 

“That. Was. Awesome.” Stiles shouted, almost punching Derek in the face with his flailing hands.

 

“Yeah, yeah,“ Derek brushed it aside, but Stiles could see the pleased smile giving Derek’s face such a soft look, he simply had to kiss Derek. It was gentle and short, yet lasted a little longer than the previous one, which had really been only a peck on the cheek than a real kiss.

 

“Thank you for showing me, Derek. This was an amazing first date.”

 

Derek ducked his head, scratching the back of his neck. “Uhm. In fact I had planned something else, too? We don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I thought we could go to “The Mended Cauldron” and just have a butterbeer or something and talk? I hear their hot chocolate is very good.”

 

“Of course I want to go. Come on wolf-boy, show me the way.”

 

 

The rest of their afternoon together went by quicker than Stiles thought, with them sharing childhood stories about growing up as a muggle and a werewolf, chatting about their favorite Quidditch players and what they might end up doing professionally in the future. It was nice and simple, not an awkward second between them and there were butterflies in Stiles’ stomach whenever Derek grazed his thumb over the palm of Stiles’ hand absently while talking. Because yes, they had held hands the whole time and it had been the best thing ever.

 

*

 

When they eventually left the cozy corner at “The Mended Cauldron” to make their way back to the Hogwarts, dusk was already starting to set and they had to hurry as to not miss the opening of the common Valentine’s Dinner at the Great Hall. It was right before they entered to go and join their friends at the tables, when Derek stopped Stiles.

 

“So, did you have a good time today, Stiles?”

 

“Yes, Derek, the best to be honest. There’s only one thing missing really.”

 

Derek tilted his head in confusion, his nose scrunching up adorably as he obviously pondered what Stiles could be meaning. He shrugged helplessly, throwing Derek a sheepish smile and mumbling “A real kiss, maybe?”

 

Derek huffed a laugh at that and stepped closer to Stiles, right into his personal space. Wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist he pulled him flush against his body, his gaze flicking down to Stiles’ lips before he leaned in and closed the distance between them.

 

As far as first real kisses go, Stiles couldn’t imagine anything better than the one they shared then and the many more that’d follow.

 

FIN.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is of course based on J.K. Rowling's "Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them".


End file.
